To maintain, improve, or fix the working condition of an air conditioning system, cleaning, repairing, or replacing its components may be necessary. Adequate access to these components, however, may prove difficult. For instance, with systems having evaporator coils (“coils”), reaching these malfunctioning, inefficient, or inoperable components often requires at least partial disassembly. After the particular problem with the coils is remedied, then the air conditioning system must be re-assembled and sealed. Accordingly, these subordinate processes wind up consuming the vast majority of time necessary to resolve the coil issue or an issue or maintenance issue with the forced air-handling unit (“AHU”) adjoined to it. As a result, the time required to remedy the coil or AHU issue makes attendant costs so undesirable that a cost-efficient solution from a big-picture perspective may become replacing the used coils with a new coils or replace the AHU rather than merely remedying the particular problem with the used coils or AHU. Consequently, used coils or AHU's are replaced and new coils or AHU's are installed prematurely, a situation squandering time, money and materials.